The New Spectacular Spider-Man 3
by Niceguy42
Summary: Even heroes need a break, luckily, that's what Spidey is getting while going to summer camp for a week, but soon enough, odd things begin to happen, with an unpredicted attack, and a mysterious meteor, Spider-Man is in for one of his toughest battles yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You got the goods?" A very shady man asked a few burglars as they brought a briefcase filled with case, as he opened it, he smiled.

"Good job, this'll highly benefit the both of you" the man closed the briefcase as he signaled his men to escort them away, as he turned away, a blue light shined on him.

"What the-!? Who-!?" The man was stunned as none other than Spider-Man was there, suspended by a webline.

"Really? I've been fighting crime for a year and you've already forgotten who I am? I feel offended" Spider-Man landed on the ground and he kicked one of the guards away.

"It's okay, I forgive you though, and you could make it up to me by coming with me to the authorities" Spider-Man joked as he leaped over the other guard, who seemed to be more of a body-builder, he used the force of leaping off of his back to shove him into the wall.

"Eennie, Minnie, mini, mo, whose face will I kick today?" Spider-Man said almost fluently as he punched another thug in the jaw.

"Someone just shoot him already!" The leader shouted as they pulled out their pistols and fired at him, but he dodged each of the bullets.

"Wow, I must really be in Star Wars, you guys are legit Stormtroopers, yo, where's Darth Vader at?" Spider-Man continued to joke as he webbed the guns away, and kicked one of the guys in the back, he then pulled out his staff as he whacked two away, then the "tough" guy (you know, the body builder looking guy) came up to him, as Spidey tried to hit him with the staff, the thug grabbed it and he broke it in half.

"Aw man, that was my favorite toy, oh well, I don't need it all in one piece to give you a little whack in the face" as he said this, he slammed it into the side of his cheek, and he then kicked him away, just then he felt a vibration in the back of his skull.

_"Spidey-Sense! Gotta move!" _he thought to himself as he backfliped over a barrage of bullets, he landed between the two who had fired at him, and he smashed their heads into each other.

"Isn't life just so much fun?" He asked as he leaped over the body builder, who was already back up.

"You know, this is starting to get awkward, we keep running into each other, listen, Kyle, we need to stop doing this" Spider-Man joked as he was slammed into the wall, he looked at his costume and he saw it had tears in it.

"Aw man! I've got a date tonight!" He leaped above the thug and he kicked him on the jaw, and he activated his taser webs as they stunned him and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Hopefully, you'll stay down this time" Spider-Man murmered as he leaped over to the leader, and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Listen, chump, I'd love to play answer man right now, but I've got a date tonight, so I'd really like to know who your selling weapons too, and then I can go kick their Sorry hides outta here" Spider-Man held him up as he cowered.

"I don't know what your talking about" the leader lied, Spidey could see right through his lies.

"Oh sure, and my call tracer definitely didn't hear you saying anything about selling some weapons to some local street thugs on this night" as Spider-Man saw the cops pull up, he let him go.

"Now, be a good boy and stay in prison" Spider-Man told him as he said to one of the cops "he's all yours, officer" and he swung off, as he continued to swing through the streets, he contemplated what had happened recently, he was entering high-school, Luke had been gone for three weeks because of an unexpected trip to Colorado, but he was back.

_"But I've got a spiffing date tonight"..._

"...with my bed!" Elijah sighed as he collapsed onto his bed, and he pulled the sheets over him.

_"I've been fighting crime for the past three weeks, I'm gonna need some shut-eye when I go to camp, which is going to be such a fun week" _Elijah sighed as he daydreamed about camp, he had already packed, he had just gotten a Spider-Man hoodie based on that new movie "Far From Home" That released in July, and he packed a spare pair of web-shooters just in case, you could never be too careful, he was gonna go swimming, eat some candy, and hopefully, it's give him a recharge after all the crime-fighting he'd been doing for the majority of the Summer, he sighed in relief as he closed his eyes and dreamt about tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elijah's eyes creaked open as he tried to face away from his window, which had sunlight blaring through it, his alarm was driving him crazy.

_"Shut up!" _He eventually had enough and he smashed the alarm, as he got out of bed, he noticed the damage he did, he simply shrugged, he could fix it later, as he got out of bed, he hopped in the shower for a quick rinse, put on a fresh pair of clothes, did some final packing, and he slid down the stair railing to the living room, where his Mom was waiting, cooking up some scrambled eggs.

"Good morning, Mom" Elijah smiled at her as he kissed her forehead.

"Good morning, sweetie, breakfast is almost ready, grab yourself some milk" Mom pointed him in the direction of the fridge, as he poured out the milk, he slipped a small check into her Mom's back pocket on her robe.

_"It's the least I can give her, thankfully, I've managed to get a small allowance from that website for selling photos of me as Spider-Man" _Elijah sighed as he sat down at the table, milk in hand, and his Mom brought over a bowl of Scrambled Eggs.

"Now you eat up, dear, your going to need protein if your gonna be able to swim around in that lake" his Mother ruffled his hair as he chuckled.

"How could I not eat protein? I've got my ever-loving Mom doing seeing to that" Elijah replied, he was glad to see her smile, it seemed like one of those rare moments in life, she lost a lot, her parents passed away at old age, she lost her husband, before his powers, he never could fully grasp just how much she meant to him, she was all he had left, eventually he finished his breakfast and proceeded to head upstairs to grab his bags, once he returned, he saw the bus outside, he gave his mom a goodbye kiss on the forehead as he walked outside and onto the bus, as soon as he stepped on, he saw Luke in the back with Benji, Jack, and Justin, he made his way through the crowd as he sat down beside Luke.

"Hey, Dude, you ready for this?" He asked as Elijah shrugged.

"I guess, I don't feel right leaving my mom home alone" Elijah replied as Luke nudged.

"Ah, lighten up a little, you brought your suit, right?" Luke said the last part in a whisper as Elijah shook his head.

"Why would I bring my suit to summer camp? That's ridiculous, it's not like we're gonna get attacked or anything" Elijah told him.

"So, you guys done chatting? We're about to go" Jack told them as they turned and acknowledged him as the bus started, and they drove in the direction of the north. The bus ride was pretty entertaining, Elijah had brought his comics, and his friends were playing games as he read, soon enough, he joined in on their games, then the interesting topic of truth or dare.

_"Oh great, this'll be fun" _Elijah thought to himself as they begun.

"Okay, truth or dare?" Benji asked as Luke chose dare.

"Alright, I dare you to kiss Jessica!" Benji acted like he had done a pretty good job, but Jack sighed.

"That's not really a dare, but okay" Luke stood up and made his way to Jessica.

"Benji, your bad, did you seriously not think that Luke and Jessica weren't together?" Jack partially scolded him.

"Wait? What?" Benji asked, baffled.

"Well, it was pretty obvious" Elijah pointed out as Luke cheerfully walked back and sat down.

"Alright, my turn, Eli, truth or dare?" Luke asked as Elijah went for truth.

"Is there anyone you have a crush on?" Luke's question hit Elijah in the figurative gut, he didn't really have a crush on anyone, though, yet there was this one girl who he became particularly fond of, her name was Gwen, and he had been in relationship once, but he didn't like to think about that, not after what happened.

"Well, let's see...no one" Elijah's answer surprised the others.

"Your serious?" Justin asked as he nodded.

"You must be unworldly" Jack remarked as Elijah seemingly didn't flinch.

"That's fine, think what you will about me, I stand by my answer" Elijah raised his hands up as he sat back and dropped out of the game, he proceeded to stare out of the window and ponder for a bit, the trees and grass were brightly illuminated by the glare of the sun, however, he didn't get much time as he saw the camp in the distance, the bus entered into the area, and suddenly they were told to get off, as Elijah stepped out, the camp councilors were waiting, they were (in a sense) cheering for them as they went over to the fireside lounge, and they sat down in the grass field just outside.

"Welcome, campers! Are you ready to have a blast this week!" The head councilor, Holly, cried, the kids in response shouted "YEAH!" Excitedly.

In response, all the councilors called out who'd be staying with them, Elijah and his friends got Mark, after that they proceeded to head to lunch at Oak Ridge.

"So...tell me something about yourselves" Mark requested as Elijah's friends all spoke, then it was his turn.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way through the universe" Elijah's answer made Luke eyeroll.

"Man, you are being really cryptic today" Justin pointed out as Elijah shrugged and finished his lunch, as they left Oak Ridge, Elijah put on his baseball cap and walked alone, he needed to think, so much has happened, his graduation, that encounter with the dragons, everything was changing so fast.

_"Thankfully, camp is going to be the perfect time to help me unwind from this experience...I hope" _Elijah thought to himself as he made his way to his bags.

"Ugh, my bag is so heavy" Benji complained as everyone groaned at his complaining.

"Benji, your bad!" Jack scolded him as they made their way to their cabin, luckily, they got the backwoods cabin, it was more or less just really nice, they had their own bathroom, where as for most people they used a shared public bathroom, thankfully, this one was all theirs, with a stall and a shower.

_"At least I brought some body wash so I don't smell like lake water" _Elijah breathed a small sigh of relief at the prospect of having a personal shower for only the cabin to use, he, like anybody, liked his privacy.

"Alright, get yourselves settled, then we'll have cabin time" Mark told us as he walked outside of the cabin, leaving them to get accommodated.

"Wow, this place is really nice" Luke pointed out as Elijah put his stuff on one of the top bunks.

"Welcome to camp" Jack replied.

"We should get ready for cabin time" Elijah told them as they proceeded to leave the cabin and start their cabin time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day came in pretty fast, Elijah and everyone else was woken up at 8, he got dressed after a quick shower, they proceeded to head out for breakfast, after that, they had the ability and to do whatever, Elijah was hanging out with his friends on the playground as they discussed a variety of topics.

"So, what's new back home, Benji?" Justin asked as he shurgged.

"Oh, you know, the usual, lots of soccer practice, Fortnitr, that sort of thing" Benji's comment made Elijah cringe.

"Well, Fortnite is irrelevant in my book, I prefer Minecraft" Elijah replied.

"Preach, brother" Luke blurted as they all laughed.

"What about you, Eli, what's life like right now?" Jack asked as he shrugged.

"Same old, I have to get a job really early to support me and my Mom, so far the best job I've gotten is an online website that pays money for photos" Elijah explained, as they continued to talk amongst one another, Elijah felt his Spider-Sense tingling slightly, he brushed it off, then he noticed a slight breeze, he looked at the ground and saw that the sand seemed to be moving in the opposite direction.

"Guys?" Elijah drew their attention to the event, and they were just as curious, as they walked over to it to see what was wrong, it eventually stopped.

"Nah, it was probably nothing" just as Benji said that, the sand flung up and formed a huge creature, it roared in fury as it looked around.

"You jinxed it so bad, Benji" was all Jack said as they ran to Oak Ridge.

"Please tell me you brought something to use against that" Luke requested as he nodded.

"Yeah, just go" Elijah then leaped over as he grabbed another camper and jumped away just as the creature destroyed the playground.

"Go! Go to Oak Ridge!" Elijah told the camper, he placed his wrists in a crossed manner as his spare web-shooters formed over them, he shot two of them at him, but they went right through it.

_"What did you expect?" _Elijah back-flipped away as the creature smashed down on where he previously was, he needed a disguise, he couldn't be seen like this, he ran to his cabin, as he entered he found his Spider-Man hoodie, he put it on, with his pair of sweatpants that he packed, and found a random bandanna, his makeshift look was

complete, as he returned outside, he landed on a lamppost and saw that a group of girls were cornered by the creature.

"Hey, ugly!" Spider-Man called out as it turned it's attention to him.

"Don't you know it's not nice to pick on a lady?" He jokingly asked.

"I was wondering when you might show" the creature replied as he grabbed the lamppost, but Spider-Man was faster and leaped off, he webbed his way up to him as he punched him where his jaw would be, but the sand reformed as he landed on the ground.

"Aw, you gotta be kidding me" Spider-Man sighed.

"Go! Get out of here!" He told the girls as they ran off in fear, he then shot two webs at the trees that were split across from each other, and he used himself as a slingshot and kicked the creature in the face.

"Argh! No one does that to the Sandman and lives" Sandman yelled as he grabbed Spidey and held him tight.

_"The Sandman? Another one of my predecessors enemies" _Spider-Man broke free as he leaped up and changed his web type to water, as he landed on the roof of a cabin, he sprayed his webs onto the Sandman and he watched as his form started decaying.

"Agh! Stop it!" He whacked Spidey off the roof as he quickly changed his web combo to normal and he swung back around and kicked the Sandman in the chest, however, the huge hole was covered up.

_"Seriously, this guy is pretentious" _Spider-Man sighed, he needed a new approach, then he remembered something, on the other side of the Fireside lounge, was a water slide, if he could keep the Sandman in that one place, then he could get him into the water, his form could disperse.

"Hey Sandbag! Come and get me!" Spider-Man leaped away from him, in a fury, the Sandman followed, splitting up as the grains of sand chased after him, he leaped from tree to tree, avoiding every blast of sand, eventually he reached the hilltop.

_"Oh, he's mad now, and that's just how I want him" _Spider-Man looked at the water slide, and he looked back as the Sandman reformed himself.

"End of the line" he smiled.

"Is it, though?" Spider-Man asked as he leaped back by he water slide, just as expected, the Sandman turned from pure sand to a human form, and he turned his hand into a hammer as he tried to smash him.

"Oops, missed me, that's on me, my bad" Spider-Man leaped begins him and kicked him into the slide, but he was dragged down, it was moments before the event that he noticed.

"Oh, not good" and he jerked down after him, he started tumbling, then he heard a crack as he lifted up his right hand, his web-shooter was busted, he ripped it off and threw it to the side, he then noticed the campers were watching from above, either way, he had to finish this, he kicked through the Sandman's chest and smash his head inwards, but it reformed itself as he started to cover him and began drowning him in sand.

"You can't stop me" he smiled.

"Oh, I know, but that can" Spidey pointed to the lake, when the Sandman noticed, his expression changed drastically, Spider-Man punched his face and the two tumbled into the lake, as the Sandman started to disperse, the campers cheered, but unfortunately, Spider-Man couldn't hear as he crawled onto shore, he ripped the bandanna off, and lifted the hood off, taking deep breathes all the while, thankfully he was away from the campers, he then saw sparks flying from his other web-shooter, he batted at it and tore it off, then he sighed and stood up.

"I need new clothes, these are very sticky" he said to himself as he went to his cabin (inconspicuously), and changed clothes, and he successfully hid were his makeshift suit would be, as he walked out of the cabin to head to Oak Ridge, he noticed Gwen walking up to him.

"Hey, Gwen, long time, no see" Elijah greeted as she smiled.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"Oh, just hiding in the cabin, but if it makes me seem more brave, than I'll mention the fact that I saved some campers before coming here, that sand thing was weird" Elijah's response made Gwen tilt her head slightly, but she shrugged.

"It was, thankfully that masked person was there, I was pretty sure that was Spider-Man, but, if so, what was he doing all the way out here, and why was he wearing such an amateur costume?" She asked.

"Beats me, but maybe he was keeping tabs on villains, as for the costume, maybe he had to do a quick change" Elijah replied as Gwen walked with him to Oak Ridge.

"Well, I'm glad that's over, but it makes you think, what if it happens again?" Gwen's concern made sense to Elijah, the appearance of the Sandman was random and unexpected, there was no way he knew his identity, but he still said he was waiting for Spider-Man to show up.

"Well, if it does, you'll be sure to find me in the cabin, cowering" Elijah's answer made Gwen laugh.

"Well, maybe next time, I'll join you" Gwen's response caused Elijah to tense up a bit.

_"Wait a minute, did she just do what I think she did" _Elijah's suspicions were confirmed when he saw the sly grin forming on her face.

_"Okay, well, she just flirted with me, wonderful" _Elijah continued to trek to Oak Ridge with Gwen at his side, when he got there, he saw Luke was running up to him.

"Oh, thank goodness your okay, come on, let's get inside" Luke told them, as Gwen walked ahead, Luke started to whisper.

"Dude, what was that? I've never seen anything like that before, and the timing, the location, it makes no sense" Luke said to Elijah as he agreed.

"Well, I don't know, but I'll stay vigilant from this point forward" Elijah replied as he sighed in relief, and they entered Oak Ridge.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elijah jerked upright on his bed, it was 11:00 at night, everyone around him was asleep, and he had just heard a loud boom outside. Quickly but silently, he leaped down from his bed and grabbed his makeshift suit, which was still a little damp, and he whisked out the door, not making a sound. The night air was crisp and clear, but unfortunately, Elijah couldn't enjoy it due to the constant irritation of dealing with mosquitos, eventually he found the source of the noise, a large crater had formed in by Fireside, inside was a strange black orb.

"What are you?" Elijah poked it with a stick repeatedly, then, out of nowhere, the orb released tentacles as it crawled up the stick, Elijah tried to throw it down, but the orb kept his hand in place, the liquid seeped onto his clothes as the entire orb dispersed and Elijah let go of the stick, in a panic, he tried to rip it off, but it fixed up the hole he made, and his hand turned black, he fell back, and the last thing he saw was the night sky, before it all went black.

_"Where am I?" _Elijah opened his eyes to realized he was suspended from Oak Ridge via a web line, he saw he was clad in a black bodysuit, then he realized it was the orb, it made him a suit.

"What is this?" He dropped the web line and stuck to the glass windows he was facing, he examined himself, his entire appearance was odd, he then noticed his chest was blank, he sighed.

"At least this _thing_ could give me a more proper piece of attire" just as he said that, a white spider symbol formed, the legs of it extended all the way to the back which had an identical one **(basically, it's the classic black suit Spider-Man costume from the 80s)**, he landed on the ground, and he realized that he had white pouches on top of his hand, as he lifted his hand up to inspect it, some webbing shot out of it and into the sky, he then looked forward and held his hand out, another webline shot out.

"Interesting" he murmered.

_"Elijah" _a voice called out to him.

"What the, whose there, is that my conscious, because you don't sound like Paul Rudd **(slight Civil War reference)**" Elijah steppes backwards.

_"I am the suit you wear, you may call me, Venom" _the suit started talking to him.

"Huh, well, that name isn't gonna fly, how about Fred?" He asked.

_"No! Listen, I'm what you call a Symbiote, an organism that bonds with a host to increase their abilities and such, I've seen your memories, your a hero, I can help you" _Venom's offer was odd, he suddenly wanted to help him.

"Okay, however, knowing deals like this, there's a catch, isn't there?" Elijah responded.

_"Indeed, you see, I require Adrenaline to survive, knowing your activities, you get a lot of it, however, I request that each night m, you give me two hours to roam around in your body, fighting crime and gaining adrenaline" _Venom's bargain made sense to Elijah.

"Okay, that works, I guess, just don't take my body for any joyrides when it comes to doing crimes, ergo, no theft, no rape, none of that, understood?" Elijah replied as Venom agreed.

"Okay, we're cool then, Fred"

_"My name isn't Fred" _Venom responded as the Black Spider-Man went to Fireside.

_"What are we doing here?" _Venom asked.

"If you can see my memories, than you know what happened today, the Sandman attacked, I can't explain it, but I feel like this is where I'll get my answers" Spider-Man explained as they entered, the lobby was quiet, obviously, as they walked through.

"Something's going on, and I intend to find out what" as Spider-Man ventured further inside, the Symbiote's tentacles came out from the back of his suit and opened the doors so Spidey could see inside.

"Your pretty handy, Fred" Spider-Man pointed out.

_"Thank you, but my name still isn't Fred" _Venom replied as they returned to the lobby.

"Drat! Well, I guess it's back to be-" Spider-Man was cut off as he jerked backwards, he shrugged and tried again, but he kept getting jerked back, then he looked to see that the Symbiote's tentacles had strapped onto a pole.

"Alright, what is it?" Spider-Man then noticed a little sphere on the ground, he inspected, and then he heard a slight beep, when he looked at the dot in the middle, he saw what it was, a bomb, immediately he was blown back and out of the Fireside as the building went up in flames, every part of Spider-Man's body hurt, but he felt the pain leave him as the suit covered all the areas he had been hurt.

"Are you...healing me?" Spider-Man asked, as Venom said yes, he turned his attention back to the Fireside Lounge.

"We need to put out the fire" he then noticed the concilours running up to him.

"Spider-Man? What happened here?" One of them asked.

"Someone left a bomb in there, when I inspected it, it went off and now the entire building is in smoke, someone call 911 or something!" Spider-Man told one of the concilours as they nodded and went to find a telephone.

"What else can we do?" Spider-Man noticed Mark's voice.

"You stay here, I'll see if there are any people still inside" Spider-Man leaped back into the wreckage as he searched for people, somehow, he wasn't coughing out the smoke, that was probably the suit's doing, he made his way down the nurse's hall, and he found one of the nurses in her bed, shocked at what was happening.

"It's okay, I got you" Spider-Man lifted her up and rushed out the back door around to the councilors, then he leaped right back in.

"Ma'am, was there anyone else in the building?" He asked as she pointed up to the tower.

_"Of course" _he thought to himself as he leaped up and grabbed the railing, and climbed over it, as he entered, he saw multiple people were inside.

"Alright, everybody, stay calm" Spidey managed to get their attention, he looked back and saw the staircase was still intact.

"Everybody out, now!" Spider-Man guided them out, until only one person was left, Spidey grabbed him and he jumped off the tower just as it exploded into flames, he landed on the ground and set him down, and at the perfect timing, the firemen had arrived, as they sprayed their water hoses on the building, Spider-Man left before anyone could notice, and he slipped back into his cabin, somehow, the suit was cloaking him from sight, he then imagined he was in short sleeve pjs, and the suit made it's appearance change.

"Nifty" he said to himself, somehow, none of the other campers had noticed the loud explosion, and they stayed asleep, but the councilors probably wouldn't get a full night's rest, soon enough, Elijah's drifted off to sleep, and was prepared to deal with the situation in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day was a buzz, the campers were freaking out about the event that took place last night, Elijah was perfectly calm, granted he was also exhausted, but still, calm nonetheless.

"What do you think happened?" Gwen asked as they looked at the smoldering wreckage of the former Fireside lounge.

"Beats me, but the councilors are saying stuff about Spider-Man showing up and helping" Elijah replied while rubbing his eyes.

"Why is he suddenly keeping tabs on the northern woods? Isn't he a city guy?" Gwen asked as Elijah shrugged.

"Like I said: beats me" Elijah answered as he crossed his arms and he watched the firemen as they spoke with Holly about the event, Gwen gave him a suspicious glare as she returned to looking at the wreckage.

"So...what do you think about all this?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, it's horrible that someone would do this, this camp has done nothing wrong, but their ruthlessly destroying it, I just hope Spider-Man can find the ones responsible for this" Elijah replied as Gwen agreed.

"I'm just glad you weren't near that fire" Gwen's sudden concern surprised Elijah.

"Why do you care so much about me?" Elijah asked as she looked away.

"No reason" Gwen replied, Elijah glanced over and saw Luke as he walked up to him.

"So, what happened here?" Luke asked as he shrugged.

"Don't know, only thing that seems to remain consistent with the councilors descriptions was that Spider-Man came in and rescued the people still inside, and he had a strange costume" Gwen explained as Luke looked at Elijah.

"Um, excuse us Gwen, we need to talk" Elijah told her as they walked away.

"Strange costume, what was she talking about?" Luke asked as Elijah explained.

"Well, last night, I came across a strange meteor, and when I touched it, it covered me in this black liquid, here, see?" Elijah showed his arm covering up in the symbiote.

"Apparently it's a symbiote, and it wants to help me fight crime or something, I also figured I needed to find out why we were randomly attacked by the Sandman, and we came across a bomb that set the building in flames, and I managed to get the remaining people out of there" Elijah explained as his arm turned normal.

"Wow, that's weird, why would someone even do that?" Luke asked.

"I have no clue, my best guess is that they know that Spider-Man goes to this camp, but they don't know who specifically, it explains why the Sandman said he was waiting for me" Elijah replied as Luke considered this.

"Well, I brought my laptop, so, if you need me, then I'll be there" Luke told him as Elijah chuckled.

"You always are" Elijah replied, but his spider-sense started going off.

"Get down!" Elijah pushes Luke down as multiple lightning bolts struck throughout the sky, he noticed a blue man lowering onto the ground.

_"Electro" _He was one of his predecessors most well known villains, he saw the Sand in the volleyball court form into the Sandman, and the water formed into a man, then he saw a man in a black suit walking from the rubble, he appeared to have gauntlets on his hands, which seemed to generate fire.

"Attention, all-" Elijah ran off to change as the man continued his speech.

"Who are you?" One of the councilors asked the man.

"I am Smoke, and you are my hostages" Smoke explained.

"I know Spider-Man is here, he goes to this camp, and I demand that he show himself" he continued.

"Aw, you sent for me, that's sweet, but you could've just done a diss track" Smoke turned to see Spider-Man on the lamppost.

_"How do we proceed?" _Venom asked.

"You tell me, Fred" he mumured.

"At last, I've been waiting for an audience with the one and only" Smoke spoke.

"Let me at him, I've got unfinished business" the Sandman tried to go, but Smoke stopped him, as Spider-Man dropped to the ground.

"Listen, Sandbag, the adults are talking" Spider-Man told him off as he faced him.

"All right, you've got me, now let these councilors go" Spider-Man spoke as he rolled his eyes.

"Your clueless, aren't you?" Smoke jerked his arm down, Spider-Man noticed a small flame appear at the edge of the gauntlet.

"I want to see you burn" Smoke unleashed the flames on him.

"Woah!" Spider-Man leaped out of the way, and he felt that his arm had a burn on it.

_"Argh, Fire is one of our weaknesses" _Venom spoke.

"Lovely" Spider-Man sighed as he leaped back into a clearing.

"Don't let them leave" Smoke told the other three as they surrounded the councilors, and he followed Spider-Man out into the clearing.

"You know, I came to camp for a break from crime-fighting, not more of it" Spider-Man sighed as he sucker-punched Smoke in the jaw, but he retaliated by releasing streams of flames from his gauntlets, he watched in satisfaction as Spider-Man felt his leg burn, and his costume was writhing in pain.

"Hey man, cut it out, that hurts" Spider-Man punched him in the stomach, and he threw him across the field.

"Sorry pal, but you can't just expect to bea-" Spider-Man was whacked across the back of his head by the Sandman, and he fell unconscious.

"I told you to stay" Smoke stood up as he turned off his gauntlets.

"Should we kill him?" Hydroman asked as Smoke shook his head.

"Let him live, take the councilors, he'll follow, then we can kill him" Smoke told them as he walked away with them, and he had the councilors come with him, and left the campers, as they panicked, Gwen and Luke ran over to Spider-Man, and helped him up.

"Ugh, my head, I feel like I was rammed by a truck" Spider-Man held his head as Luke and Gwen took him over to a nearby tree to lay against.

"Who were those guys?" Gwen asked.

"Those were probably the ones responsible for blowing up the lounge" Spidey replied as Gwen grew suspicious.

"You sound a lot like someone I know" Gwen spoke as Spider-Man shrugged and stood up.

"Don't know who that is, ma'am, but I need to find Smoke, he's taken the councilors hostage" Spider-Man told them.

"Wait, Spider-Man! I have something for you, throw it at one of those elemental things" Luke told him.

"Wait? Where did you make these?" Spider-Man asked as Luke shrugged.

"Made it in my spare time, anyways, go get him" Luke par him on the back.

_"I came to camp for a break, and this is what I get" _Spider-Man sighed as he shot a webline after them.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Spider-Man rushed through the flurry of trees, webbing from branch to branch, and occasionally getting whacked by a small branch.

**"Hey, man, are you hearing this? I managed to hook up my laptop to the camp internet, so I can stay in touch"** Luke spoke as Spider-Man landed near a warehouse of some kind.

"Yeah, good job, Luke, just do me a favor and don't go rambling all me secrets to Gwen or anyone, just because your on your laptop" Spider-Man replied.

**_"You've been talking about Gwen a lot, you seem to have a thing for her"_** Luke's response made Spider-Man tense.

"What!? No!" Spider-Man replied as Luke chuckled.

**_"Sure, sure, keep telling yourself that"_** Luke's reply made Spidey think a little, he wasn't wrong, he had became very fond of Gwen, and she did seem to have qualities that he liked and respected greatly, for one thing, she wasn't the damsel in distress most would expect from a lady or girl, she could fend for herself, she shared his sense of humor in a way, and she was very attractive, and he'd be lying if he didn't notice how Gwen's personality completely shifts when she's around him, he needed to snap out of his thoughts and return to the task at hand.

"Alright, enough dilly-dallying, show me what we got" Spider-Man asked Luke as he analyzed the layout from his computer.

**_"Well, they're all in there" _**Luke's answer made Spider-Man chuckle as he webbed over to the roof silently.

**_"You know this is a trap, right?"_** Luke asked.

"Yeah...yeah, I do" he replied as he crawled over to an opening to a vent duct, and he crawled inside, as he crawled inside the vent shafts, he looked down to see Sandman, Electro, and Hydroman were surrounding the councilors, he needed to be quick about this.

"Have you called the cops?" Spidey whispered to Luke over the headset.

**_"Yeah, I've alerted the authorities, they're on their way to the camp"_** Luke replied.

"Okay, here we go..." Spider-Man bursted his way out of the vent as he landed in front of the three guarding the councilors.

"You know, you guys really are terrible at being inconspicuous, a warehouse, of all places? I've been to more interesting lectures than this" Spider-Man fake yawned.

"You'll be singing a different tune after we butter you up for the main event" Hydroman turned into his watery form, the Sandman turned his hands into weapons, and Electro's hands coursed with lightning.

"This'll be a treat" Spider-Man mumured as he dodged a bolt of lightning and leaped right up to them, he kicked the Sandman in the face, and he uppercut Electro in the jaw, sending him flying through the roof, then he turned his attention to Hydroman, who sent streams of water flying at him.

"No thank you, I've had enough bad experiences with water in my time here, I don't need any more" he kicked Hydroman in the face, causing it to disperse, but he was then thrown against the wall by two sudden streams of water, after his little bath, he dodged two more bolts of lightning, then he moved behind Electro, causing Hydroman to shoot a stream of water at him, but instead it hit Electro, the surge was so powerful it rammed him into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Oof, big oof, man" Spidey leaped over him, and punched a hole in his chest.

"I could do this all-" Spider-Man was knocked to the ground by Smoke.

"Cage him" he told the others as they placed him in a suspended cage.

"I'm sensing a pattern here, I'm getting knocked on the head, and you guys are doing bad things whilst that happens" Spider-Man pointed out as Smoke used his gauntlets to levitate himself.

"Now, let's talk business"

Spider-Man sat in a very unenthusiastic posture as he listened to Smoke's typical bad-guy speech.

"Yeah, I've heard it all before, look, it doesn't matter what you do, I'll win anyways" Spider-Man told him as he laughed.

"Your not going anywhere" Smoke grinned as he landed on the ground.

"Watch him" Smoke told the others as he walked out of the warehouse, it was then that Spider-Man remembered the small quarter-sized discs he was given from Luke, he looked below him, and he tossed one onto Sandman, of course, he was in his human form, so at first no changes were noticed, he then considered how Electro was using his powers to keep him from touching the bars, he threw one at him, immediately the current of electricity stopped, and it confirmed Spider-Man's suspicion, these were power-dampeners, he broke the bars of the cage with ease and he dropped onto the Sandman.

"What the? How was I not able to turn into sand!?" He was shocked as Spider-Man laughed.

"Well, that's the thing, you might need to renew your lease on those powers" he kicked him into the wall as he looked over at Electro, who tried to blast him with lightning, but failed.

"What is this?" He wondered as Spider-Man sucker-punched him in the jaw.

"Now why would I tell you, chuckles?" He joked as Hydroman started preparing to attack.

"That's right, I almost forgot about you" Spider-Man leaped over his back and threw a disc into his watery form, causing his body to normalize, he used this opportunity to kick Hydroman in the face and toss him across the warehouse, the councilors were surprised by this, but they cheered nonetheless, then Spider-Man saw Smoke re-enter the warehouse as he looked in shock.

"What, what is happening?" His gauntlets flared with fire as Spider-Man laughed.

"No more lackies to help you, bucko, just me and you" Spider-Man rushed at him, punching and kicking, and dodging as he blasted his fire.

"Argh! I'll kill you!" Smoke roared.

"Aw, you will, that's so sweet, but seriously come on, I've heard more intimidating threats for breakfast" Spidey replied.

"After I kill you, I'll burn your corpse, watch it twist in on itself, and then burn you to a pile of ash!!!" Smoke retorted, more furious.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Spider-Man ducked a fire-blast as he punched Smoke in the face, eventually, Smoke got so enraged that he tried to plainly punch him in the face, but Spider-Man grabbed both of his hands.

"Now, let's see what I can break?" He started crushing the gauntlets, and they crumpled and fell off Smoke's hands, he looked in shock as Spider-Man head-butted him, and he fell, unconscious, along with all the others.

"Class dismissed" he spoke as he untied the councilors.

"All right, see who can carry who, the cops are on their way now" Spider-Man told them as they made their way back to camp, for a job well done.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"In you go" a police man shoved Smoke into the back seat of his car, then turned to face Spider-Man.

"Thanks for the assist, I'm not sure we could've handled these guys" the officer thanked him as they shook hands.

"Hey, no problem, I just hope these guys have a nice, comfy jail cell back in the city" Spider-Man replied as the officer grinned.

"Don't worry, we'll be sure to give them the best treatment possible" and with that, he got into his car and drove off along with the other policemen, each with the four criminals in the back.

"Unfortunately, due to the events that took place, we're going to send you all home today, I know this is sad, but it's for the best" Holly announced.

_"And that's my que to leave" _he webbed off and his his symbiote change to his normal clothes, later, as he walked up to the bus with his bags, he saw Gwen waiting for him as he placed them in the back.

"So, was it fun?" Gwen asked.

"What do you mean, the trip or the incident? Because I-" Elijah was cut off as Gwen pulled him in for a kiss, and for everyone on the bus to see, Elijah retained a shocked look as he pulled back.

"What just happened?" He asked as Gwen giggled.

"Your terrible at keeping secrets, Spider-Man" thankfully, Gwen's response went unheard by anyone else.

"Um, well, this is very awkward, I should get on the bus" Elijah prepared to step on, but was kissed again by Gwen, Elijah could hear the laughing and cries of surprise coming from the bus as he pulled back, and he stepped on, first thing he saw was everyone giving him a weird grin, as he sat down by his friends, they shared the look.

"Cut it out, just get us home already" Elijah snapped as the bus started up...

Elijah stepped off the bus and breathed in the fresh air of home, he noticed Gwen had gotten off with him and he walked to his house, as he rang the doorbell, his Mom opened it.

"Oh sweetie, I heard what happened, I'm so glad your safe" she hugged him very fiercely.

"Come inside, you two must be starving" and she closed the door, later that day, Elijah and Gwen were hanging out upstairs in his room, and she inspected his costume.

"A little flashy, isn't it, I mean the blue and red is really obvious" Gwen tossed it aside.

"You could say that, but thankfully I've got a new suit" Elijah replied as his Symbiote formed over his body except for his head, Gwen backed up in surprise.

"Woah, that's so cool" Gwen pointed out as Elijah agreed.

"Do you want to take a ride?" Elijah asked as his costume turned back into civilian clothes, and she nodded.

"Alright" Elijah and Gwen walked downstairs and told his Mom he was going to bring Gwen home, as they walked outside and closed the door, Elijah let his suit reform as he picked up Gwen and she held onto him.

"You ready for this?" Spidey asked as she nodded.

"Okay, here we go" and he started web swinging, at first it was slow, but then it grew more extreme, and Gwen was screaming in terror and exhilaration as he took her around the city, at times she laughed a little, eventually they stopped at her front lawn.

"Here you are" Spider-Man let her go as she smiled.

"I'm never doing that again" Gwen replied as Spider-Man laughed a little, and she walked inside.

_"So what now?" _Venom's voice asked.

"I don't know, you tell me, Fred" Spider-Man replied as he webbed off into the city.

_"For the last time, my name isn't Fred!" _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 (soo, you stayed after the credits, good idea)

The alarms were going off as multiple scientists and troops were rushing through the halls of a complex.

"What's happening?" One of the scientists asked as they entered a large room.

"The orb, it's doing...something, I don't know what, but it's creating something" another scientist responded as they stood there, the troops had their guns pointed at the orb as a yellow portal opened, and a man fell through, but the closing of the portal blasted everyone back, except for the man, as he stood up, his red and blue costume was in tatters, and he looked around in confusion.

"What the hell?" He muttered as he looked around, this was not New York.

To be continued in...Spider-Man: into the Spider-Verse


End file.
